


Craving For You

by cosmicrailway614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breasts, Confusion, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Married Chanbaek, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614
Summary: Chanyeol is Baekhyun's greatest craving, but he can't always have it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 127





	Craving For You

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has around 8 fics laying around in different degrees of written begging to finished .  
> Also me: writes this in a wave of inspiration in one afternoon.  
> Sorry for any typos and if this doesn't make sense at all, I legit just started writing with an idea in mind and the fic just wrote itself.  
> Sorry for being missing, quarantine has taken any inspiration and energy to write something decent, but I promise I'll have something in the next few days.  
> Hope you enjoy this nonsense, I legit don't know what I wrote.

Chanyeol rolled to his side, searching for the comforting heat of his husband only to find a cold spot where his mate was supposed to be. His eyes flew open and he sat with a groan, rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake.

  
"Baekhyun-ah?" he inquired

  
That's when it hit him, the faint scent of white and dark chocolate coming from the kitchen. He got up and went to open to the door and the smell hit him with all force so he followed it. He crossed the corridor going to the kitchen, a faint light showing that there was someone there, when he got near the kitchen he saw Baekhyun crouching down to take the cookies out of the oven, he turned around and saw Chanyeol there completely confused, he gave him one of his blinding smiles, the ones that reached his eyes and made them into little crescents.

  
"Hey baby, want a cookie?" he said in the most mirthful tone.  
"Baek.... it's almost three in the morning" he said with his groggy voice.  
"Sorry, the babies were craving cookies and I really couldn't stop thinking about them so I decided to make a bunch." he replied, a little coy.

  
Baekhyun was six months pregnant and he was doing absolutely fine. The pair of pups he was carrying were the most well-behaved babies, they were active in the day moving and kicking for anyone that talked to Baekhyun's belly (already showing they got Chanyeol's social skills) and letting him rest during the night... Except for the times they would wake Baekhyun up to the strongest cravings he had ever had.

  
Chanyeol had already woken up to the funniest of scenarios, last week it was Baekhyun eating Cap 'n Crunch with chocolate milk on Monday, a BMT Sandwich with a weird combination of ketchup and cheese sauce on Tuesday and cheddar popcorn with peanut butter on Saturday. It was an endearing sight to be honest, Baekhyun will always look so happy munching on something, his mochi cheeks full and his crescent shaped eyes twinkling with joy.

  
Two days ago it was bacon rolls filled with mushrooms and today it was cookies apparently.

  
"Sorry baby, did I woke you up with the noise?" Baekhyun said again, a sorry look on his eyes.  
"No, not at all baby, but I was going to hug you and I didn't find you on bed and then I felt the smell and knew what was happening" he said while walking to Baekhyun, he walked around the kitchen island to wrap his hands around his petite husband. "But aren't you tired baby? You have been going to work and now you're up in the middle of the night" he asked, worry painted in his face.

  
Baekhyun was the most energetic person he had ever met, and now that he was pregnant it was no exception. He had made clear even before he was pregnant that, if his pregnancy was normal, he would not stop working, he wanted to keep his life as normal as possible so Chanyeol had not objected to that. But he went to work, he helped Chanyeol with housework, he was carrying and nurturing two lives inside of him and yet here he was, baking cookies at three in the morning with a fresh face and beaming attitude.

  
"I'm just sleepy, but I really wanted to eat right now and the cravings won't let me sleep, you know that" he replied, tilting his head to smooch the plump lips of his husband.  
"You should have woken me up"  
"I don't want to tire you up honey and besides, I've only been here for half and hour"  
"Look who talks about tired, you are carrying our babies and still have more energy than me"  
"I think it's because I eat too much Yeollie" he replied while looking at the cookies "I'm getting fat" he sighted.  
"Nonsense" Chanyeol replied stroking his belly "you're carrying two lives, it's normal to put on weight, it means every is going fine and that you're healthy " he finished with a kiss on the other's shoulder.

  
Baekhyun was wearing only his underwear and a matching navy blue robe that he had left open, only covering his two small breasts that had started to swell with milk, leaving his belly out. Chanyeol's mouth watered at the sight, he was glowing and looked so plump, Chanyeol made a huge effort to control himself.  
"You're only saying that because you love me" he said teasingly.  
"Yeah, I adore you, but what I said is true" he replied while grabbing a cookie from the tray and taking a bite.  
Now, Baekhyun was not exactly a good cook, but he loved cookies and muffins so he had learned how to bake different types of those by heart, so it was true when Chanyeol gave an appreciative hum when tasting them.  
"Is it good?"  
"It's delicious" he said, taking another one "but you baked a tray yesterday afternoon, why did you bake more?"  
"Because" he said taking one and bitting it "I was craving chocolate mix with all the nuts I could find in the kitchen. You want milk?"  
"Yes, please"

  
They stayed there for a while eating the cookies and sipping on cold milk, chatting a little about nothing in particular, but enjoying their time nonetheless. Chanyeol was dying to go back to bed, this past week had been so tiring and this was not being merciful either. They finished the cookies, Chanyeol ate more than Baekhyun but that was normal, his cravings were strong but after a few bites he was already satisfied.

  
Chanyeol got up to leave the used glasses in the sink "You look hot wearing only those" Baekhyun said, eyeing his husband's flat butt and bitting his lip. Chanyeol was wearing a pair of loose gray sweats that accentuated his narrow hips and broad tanned back, his shoulders were strong and his biceps were to die for, Baekhyun was a goner for his husband's body... For his husband's everything to tell the truth.

  
Chanyeol turned around and blushed a little, how his husband found him hot right now was beyond him, his eyes were swollen and he had dark circles around them, his face was puffy and his black locks were sticking in all directions and he definitely needed a haircut but his stubborn husband was reluctant to let him cut his hair because he said, and he quoted "you look too hot with long hair and I love to grab it when you're eating me out" so now he had to find a way to style it every time he went to work.

  
Baekhyun jumped off from the stool he was sitting in and walked towards his husband that was washing the glasses in the sink, he circled his arms around the toned torso and gave a peck to his shoulders. But Chanyeol knew that was a not so innocent move, he felt in the air his lover's faint scent of arousal.

  
He was proven right when a dainty hand creeped down his abs and past the hem of his pants, taking a hold of his soft cock.  
"Baekhyun..." he said  
"What?" he said, slowly stroking the length "I need you"  
"I know baby, but I'm really tired, I don't think I can do it right now" he said, putting the clean glasses in the rack to let them dry.  
"Just a quickie" the other whined.  
"Baekhyun we had sex before going to sleep"

  
Although the pregnancy has been an easy one Baekhyun had two really strong symptoms: weird cravings and high libido. He needed sex on a daily basis, sometimes more than once a day, and Chanyeol was more than eager to comply but these few days had been just so tiring and he really knew he couldn't perform right now.  
Chanyeol took the hand that was stroking him carefully before he could get hard, he turned around and embrace the little body, giving a soft kiss to his brown hair.

  
"Later baby, we really need to go to bed right now, you need to rest."

  
He grabbed the hand and switched off the lights, taking the other to their room. He helped him out of his robe, he Baekhyun loved to sleep in only his underwear, Baekhyun sat on the bed with a pout, Chanyeol stepped between his legs and crouched down to his knees to kiss the pout away "later baby, I'm really tired, okay?" Baekhyun nodded and lay down on his side, Chanyeol turned of the light and went to his side of the bed, cuddling against Baekhyun, with his hand on his belly touching it carefully, just as they are used to. He gave a quick peck to his husband's shoulder and murmured "Goodnight baby, I love you" before falling asleep almost immediately.  
"I love you too Chanyeollie" the other replied, feeling a little down.

  
Now, Baekhyun completely understood, Chanyeol has been working harder these past couple of weeks, he had took a little extra work so he could take a longer time to be with Baekhyun after the pups were born. As the CEO of a small public relations company he had a lot of work to do, and now that he was taking a few extra hours he ended up exhausted and yet he still helped Baekhyun with housework and even tended to his needs, he really couldn't complain, but his hormones were all over the place and he couldn't help feeling a little rejected. So with a bit of sadness he drifted into sleep.

━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━

  
The night after that, Chanyeol came to the house completely expended, giving a lazy kiss to his husband, having a quick meal and going directly to bed. Baekhyun stayed in the living room for a while, trying to calm himself and his raging hormones to not disturb his husband.

  
━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━

  
The days went by and the same routine had settled. Chanyeol would come from work, chat a little bit over dinner, kiss his husband goodnight with a sweet "I love you" whispered into the kiss, talk to the pups for a while, take a quick shower and going straight to bed, sometimes without even waiting for Baekhyun to join him.

  
━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━

  
Routine was broken one Saturday, three weeks after this weird mood had settled into their lives. Chanyeol returned from work (yes, he was going to work on Saturdays too) a little earlier that day, a client had cancelled his meeting so he could go and spend time with his mate. He entered the house carefully, trying to be as silent as possible because Baekhyun might be sleeping and he didn't want to wake him up, but as soon as he got closer to the room the strong smell of his mate's slick filled his nostrils, he was careful to not make any noise and to control himself, he knew he couldn't be rough with his husband right now, but the filthy sounds he heard went straight to his cock.

  
" _Ngh... Chanyeol..._ " he heard him moan.

  
The door was not closed and when he took a peak into the room the sight that greated him almost made his legs give up.  
Baekhyun was with his back turned to the door, he was sitting on his knees while holding onto the headboard, his other hand holding one of Chanyeol's shirts and taking in his scent, his hips rolling down a flesh colored dildo that his hole swallowed greedily, creating squelching sounds that lifted goosebumps in Chanyeol's skin, his cock throbbing at the view.  
" _Yes... Baby, just like tha_ t" the smaller moaned, cupping one of his breast and giving a gentle squeeze. " _Yes, fuck me just like that_ " he whined while picking up speed.

  
Chanyeol didn't know what to do, he just knew he wanted to mount him and knot him until the other passed out but he knew he couldn't do that, so he took the most reasonable choice he could come up with at the moment and ran to the guest room, he opened the bathroom door, stripped off all his clothes and jerked himself off, thrusting hard into his hand and coming in less than two minutes, he decided to take a shower in an attempt to wash his pheromones away so Baekhyun would notice he had seen him masturbating.

  
He put his clothes on again and as silently as he could he got to the front door, opening it and closing it with force, letting Baekhyun know he was home.  
"I'm coming" he said with a little alarm.  
" _Yes, I saw that_ " Chanyeol thought and he willed the image away before getting hard again.  
Apparently Baekhyun had the same idea because he came out of the room with a towel on his hand, drying his fluffy hair.  
"You're home early" he said while reaching for his husband's lips.  
"Yeah, a client cancelled his meeting so I came as soon as possible to be with you" and the double meaning of his sentence made him blush.  
"I'm glad you did" the other replied stroking his hair. "Why is your hair kinda damp?" he inquired, a confused look painting his face.  
_Shit._  
"It's sweat, I ran a little bit to get here" he facepalmed internallly at his own stupidity.  
"And why do you smell like shower gel?" he asked even more confused.  
"I put on cologne before, I didn't want to be all smelly when you hugged me" Chanyeol was now sweating for real.  
"Hmm, you should take a shower then Yeollie, I'll make coffee in the mean time" he said merrily.  
"Yes, I will. Wait for me" he said taking long steps to their room, his heart racing uncontrollably for the fear of being busted.  
Baekhyun was in the kitchen, a furrow in his face and a suspicion in his mind.

━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━

A week after that incident Chanyeol was home that day, it was Sunday and he wanted to make something for his husband as his seventh month was approaching, Baekhyun was not home yet, he was still at work in meetings for his new show.

  
Baekhyun was one of the main producers of a small production company he had set with a few friends. Their shows had been a hit with the public and their fame was rising quickly, and although he didn't take work that was too heavy he still worked full time to leave everything ready when he went to take his leave. His next project had already been green lighted and they were working with the crew so they could start rolling in six months so sometimes he went to meetings on Sunday to leave everything ready. He had told him he was going to take a while so Chanyeol decided to shower before cooking, he left all the ingredients ready and went to the shower, the weather was too hot and he needed to wash the sweat away.

  
Images started filling his mind, images of his husband in those lacy panties he loved, of Baekhyun rolling his hips moaning his name, of his lover being a slut for him every time they fucked, he didn't realize when he had started stroking himself, warm water pouring over him and making him feel hotter.

  
When Baekhyun came home he didn't bother in being quiet, and yet Chanyeol was not replying, when he got to their room he understood why, the little grunts his husband was making were enough to know what was happening, but he couldn't help to open the door and he saw his husband coming into his hand and exhaling heavily. He closed the door as quietly as he could and took a moment to compose himself before knocking on the door.

  
"Chanyeol? Are you there baby?" he asked in the most innocent way.  
"Yes, I'll be out in a second" he heard the reply in a hurried tone.

  
But contrary to Chanyeol he didn't feel aroused or excited, his heart was aching at how his husband preferred his hand to being with him. He was on the verge of tears when the bathroom door opened and he willed the tears away to give a full smile to his husband.  
"I'm sorry, I wanted to gave the dinner almost done for when you arrived but you beat me to it.  
"Yeah, there was almost no traffic today so I came here sooner than expected"  
"Okay, freshen up a little, I'm gonna make us dinner" the taller said, pecking the smaller's lips and disappearing through the door.

  
Baekhyun got in the shower and cried his eyes out, he felt rejected and unattended, he knew his husband was already doing too much but he couldn't help thinking he didn't find him appealing anymore.  
He was seven months pregnant, and although he was carrying twins his belly was not enormous and yet he still felt like he was the most unattractive person on the planet, and his husband not touching him for almost a month was enough proof of that.

  
He got out and tried to conceal his red eyes, when Chanyeol asked what was wrong he put the blame on being tired.  
That night the went to sleep and when Chanyeol put his hand on his belly Baekhyun tensed  
"Baby, it's anything wrong?"  
"No, I'm just really tired"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, it's nothing"  
"Be careful Baek, don't tire yourself too much, it's not good for the babies"  
"I know, let's go to sleep"  
"Okay, goodnight baby, I love you"  
"I love you too"

  
That night he went to the kitchen, his cravings where hitting him again, this time it was bananas covered with vanilla pudding... Chanyeol didn't appear through the corridor, Baekhyun cried all alone with only the moonlight that peaked through the window as his witness.

━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━

  
A week passed after that and Baekhyun was sadder every passing day, his mate was too preoccupied and he still could get out of his mind the time he had come home freshly showered, the doubts were tormenting him and he didn't know if he could stand it any longer.

  
He was silent the whole time they were dinning, just letting small nods and yeah's when his husband asked anything.  
"Baby, are you alright?" the taller asked after a while.  
"Yes, why?"  
"You've been oddly quiet"  
"I haven't realize, I guess work has me distracted"  
"Not just now, but all these days too, and I see you a tired"  
"Oh, work is kinda stressing right now, we're doing a few changes and it's hard, it will pass in a few days"  
"Be careful love, stress is bad for the pups"  
"I know, I'll try to relax" he said, sadness setting over him again.

  
He took his plate when he finished and left it in the sink, excusing himself saying he needed a shower, Chanyeol said it was okay and that he would wash the dishes. Baekhyun cried again in the shower, a new habit he had taken to. When Chanyeol arrived to their room he was already sleeping.

━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━

  
Baekhyun was seven and a half months now, belly not much bigger but his energy was starting to go away, he decided to take a couple of days off knowing that the show was almost ready and his co-workers will work on it.

  
Now he was standing in from of the mirror, completely ashamed of how he looked, he was wearing a piece he had bought a couple of months ago, thoughts about surprising his husband with it now gone knowing that he looked utterly ridiculous and his husband probably found him disgusting now.

  
He was wearing a black lacy panty with a matching sheer bralette that left little to the imagination, his big belly was uncovered and little stretch marks could be seen in his lower abdomen. He felt terrible and although he knew his body was complete normal, he still felt like he was horrible.

  
He could help the tears that streamed down his cheeks damn his hormones and he sat on the sofa at the end of their bed, his hands covering his face and huge sobs leaving his chest.

  
"Baekhyun?" he heard a deep voice asking.  
Big palms were holding his face and softly trying to take his hands away his face.  
"Baby, talk to me" he said, worry making his voice crack.  
"Chanyeol, do you have another person?" he asked uncovering his face, voice hoarse and cracked from crying.  
To say Chanyeol was baffled was an understatement, his eyes almost left their sockets and his mouth was agape.  
"What?"  
"Do you have someone else?" he repeated, still crying.  
"Baby...how could you think that?" he embraced him, confusion now gone to open way to fondness.  
"You have been at work for so long and come home tired and we barely talk and you haven't touched me in six weeks and I feel like you don't want me anymore, I know I look horrible but I promise I'd do anything to lose weight once the pups are out but plea-"

  
Soft lips crashed with his own effectively silencing him, the kiss was soft and unhurried, like two lovers getting acquainted with each other. Chanyeol was the first to break the kiss, a fond look on his face, catching the tears that where painting Baekhyun's cheeks  
"Love, how could you think I'd find you ugly?"  
"Because I don't look good anymore, I'm fat and I have stretch marks and nothing fits me anymore..."  
"Baekhyun, you're the most beautiful human I've ever seen in the world and nothing could ever change that. And I'm sorry that I've neglected you these weeks, I've been so focused in my work trying to save time to be with you and with the babies in the future that I forgot that my mate needs me here in the present too"

  
He grabbed his hands and guided him to the bed, Chanyeol got rid of his clothes only leaving his boxers on, he sat on the bed, back against the headboard and pulled Baekhyun to his lap, accommodating his legs in every side to his legs, Baekhyun had his head down, still ashamed to look to his partner.  
The taller put his finger down his chin and lifted his head making eye contact with the smaller  
"Now, why are you wearing this?" he inquired.  
"I was... I bought this a couple of months ago... And was looking at how it looked... And... And I hate it..." he ended with a sob.  
"Are you kidding me? You look breathtaking"  
"You don't have to lie Chanyeol" Baekhyun's voice was almost a whisper  
"Lower yourself Baek"  
"What?"  
"Sit entirely on my lap, put your weight on me"  
Baekhyun obliged and immediately felt something hard poking his butt, he gasped and looked at Chanyeol with eyes as big as plates.  
"Yeol..."  
"That's what you do to me Baek, I can't fathom how you can think you're not beautiful when I can barely believe you're real"  
"But I'm so fat and..."  
"Baekhyun, just look at you, you're so healthy and glowing and your skin is so soft and you look all soft and cuddly, you've put on healthy weight and I can fondle you everywhere and I just want to always touch you and be with you. And when you use those sheer robes I know it's because the weather is hot but you look so delicious that I can barely contain myself"  
"Then why have you been so distant with me these days?"  
"Because I'm an idiot, I got caught in the routine, at work thinking I was doing the right thing to be able to provide for you not only financially but I wanted to save time to be with you and the pups later and after that night I rejected you you never approached me again I was afraid that I could hurt you or that you didn't want me and I didn't know how to bring the topic up again" he ended apologetically, regret all over his face knowing that he unwillingly had hurt his lover.  
"I could never be mad at you for too long... and I want you all the time Chanyeol" he said bashfully.  
"Do you want me now too?"  
"Yes..."  
"Then let me make it up to you" he said while pulling Baekhyun off of him, he put him on his back and sat next to him, being careful with his belly. He stared at him with a mix of love and lust in his eyes that Baekhyun found too hot.

  
"Look at you, all pretty and sexy for me" cupping his breasts and earning a moan from the smaller.  
"Hmmm, so sensitive"  
"Don't tease me, I'm so ashamed I'm acting like a high schooler" he said throwing his arm over his eyes.  
"Don't cover your eyes babe, I wanna see you" Baekhyun moved his arm, eyes full of lust "there it is, don't be ashamed love, this is about you and your pleasure" he said, voice thick and sexy.

  
He sat next to the petite body and started to fondle the small breasts, the bralette barely covering them and the pebbled nipples peaking through the flimsy material, he pressed them a little with his thumbs while drawing circles.  
"As much as I love this it needs to go" and with a smart movement he unclasped it and took it off, revealing the small mounds that were aching for attention. A groan left Chanyeol's throat, looking at the hard pink nubs that looked so delectable, he hovered over Baekhyun being careful to not put any pressure on the baby bump and took one on his mouth, reveling in the sounds he was making, getting him harder by the second.

  
He took his time to appreciate his mate's body, wondering how he could go so long without touching him this way. His tongue draw circles around the nipple, gently taking it in his mouth and sucking at it while his hand twisted the other and pitched it lightly, he took his time with his chest, alternating between every nipple and being attentive to any sign of discomfort, he knew breasts were sensitive especially during pregnancy.

  
Baekhyun was arching his back, pleasure overtaking his body, it had been so long since Chanyeol touched him like this and he was losing himself in the soft caresses. His hands went directly to Chanyeol's hair and that's when an idea struck the latter.  
He let go of the small tits and grabbed a pillow, putting it below the smaller's hips, making them raise a little.  
"Tell me if you're uncomfortable, if anything hurts or if you want me to stop, okay?"  
"Yes" he said voice barely audible

  
Chanyeol took off the panty, slowly sliding it down the legs, watching the smaller's hard cock jumping up and sticking to the abdomen and the puckered rim dripping slick, inviting him to take a taste. The sight made his mouth water so he did the most reasonable thing and latched onto the hole, the other arched his back impossibly high with a cry that sounded a lot like Chanyeol's name. The latter was eating him out like an starved man, eyes full blown and breathing ragged, relishing in his mate's sweet slick, Baekhyun tasted like honey and cinnamon and now that he was pregnant he had a faint milky flavor that had Chanyeol losing his mind.

  
He took his time to suck on the rim, lapping at it from time to time, flattening his tongue, drawing circles with the tip of it to later ease his tongue inside the hole. He started tongue fucking him, easing it inside, stretching the tight muscles and making a mess of slick and saliva running down his chin and staining the sheets.  
Just when Baekhyun thought he was in heaven a hand wrapped around his leaking cock and started stroking him in time with Chanyeol's tongue movements, he was sobbing now for a completely different reason, his mind was completely clouded and he couldn't articulate words beyond "more" and "Chanyeol" holding onto his mate's hair for dear life. A familiar heat was pooling quickly in his lower abdomen, he felt himself tipping over the edge

  
"Chanyeol, I'm going to..."

  
His reply came in the form of a hard tug at his dick and Baekhyun was coming all over the hand while Chanyeol stroked him through his orgasm, his body convulsing with the strong pleasure, mouth wide open and tongue lolling out of it.  
He felt small kisses being peppered all over his face, grounding him while he tried to control his breathing. He opened his eyes to the sight of his husband kneeling next to him, licking the cum off his hand and looking at him with hooded eyes he stared back at him, lowering his gaze to encounter Chanyeol's crotch, his cock was straining to his boxers and a dark wet patch was visible on top of it.

  
"I want to ride you" he heard himself saying out loud.  
Chanyeol's smile faltered "baby, are you sure?"  
"Yes, lay down"  
"Baby, I can take care of it, you don't have to..."  
"Yeol, I love you but your tongue is not enough to satisfy me right now, lay down" he said while sitting up, he realized that the pillow was now gone and thrown to the floor. They'll have to wash that later.

  
Chanyeol obliged a little doubtful, Baekhyun was sitting next to him, eyes full of lust and playfulness. He took the underwear off, moaning at the sight of the thick length springing out, he took it in his hand and sucked at the wet head giving an appreciative moan at the taste of the bitter precum. Chanyeol fought the urge to buckle his hips up, just giving a moan at the sensation.

  
Baekhyun let the length go "I'm gonna suck you later" he said and with a fluid movement he positioned himself on top of his alpha, the thick scent of arousal taking over his senses and clouding his mind, Chanyeol was fast to grab him by his hips and help him to get comfortable on his lap, the maintained eye contact for what it felt like an eternity and Baekhyun bended forward, or at least tried, to give a kiss to his husband, the latter understood what he was trying to do and lifted his body, lips collapsing on a sensuous kiss

"I love you" he muttered  
"I love you more" the other replied.

  
They broke apart and Baekhyun grabbed the thick meat, positioning it on his hole, the tip holding onto it immediately.  
"If you get tired or need to change positions let me know baby, I don't want you to be exhausted" he said, rubbing the omega's thighs encouragingly.  
"I will, now let me enjoy your cock" he said and slowly sunk into it, both moaning in unison at the feeling of being connected again.  
"Take your time, move when you're ready"  
"Yeah, just... Give me a second, this is o- overwhelming" he replied putting his hands on the other's torso and slowly starting to grind his hips like the pro he was.  
"See, I might be huge but I haven't lost my touch" he smirked, clenching his soft walls to accentuate his words. Chanyeol moaned loudly and throw his head back, feeling it dizzy and clouded.  
Baekhyun started to bounce, his tits moving up and down creating such and erotic view that Chanyeol felt his sanity slipping through his fingers, Baekhyun was moving his hips so deliciously and hugging him so tightly and the squelching sounds were so good, everything was just overwhelming so he thrusted up in search of their release, hitting Baekhyun's sweet spot dead on and making him scream and sob in pleasure.

  
"Ngh... F- Faster..." he had given up on bouncing, Chanyeol was thrusting into him so deliciously that his legs won't cooperate anymore, he moved his hands to the other's legs leaning back a little just to feel more of the length rubbing against his bundle of nerves, he felt his dick leaking more and more, his stomach tied into knots and warmth spreading in his lower belly.  
Chanyeol stopped and moved him, laying him on his back and sitting between his legs entering him right away, thrusting faster and harder than before, feeling overwhelmed at the sensations and the noises Baekhyun was making, his face contorted in pure ecstasy and mouth agape letting out the filthiest sounds.

  
With a cry Baekhyun was coming again, clenching his walls against Chanyeol and coaxing him to cum, the latter came with a broken moan, thrusting languidly though his orgasm, brows furrowed and mouth open trying to control his breathing. He pulled out watching his cum mixed with slick seeping out of Baekhyun, he gathered in his fingers and pushed it inside again, groaning at the filthy view. He got up and got a warmth cloth, cleaning himself and Baekhyun the best he could, the latter had his eyes closed but his uneven breathing was a sign he was still awake.

  
"Baek?" he asked, laying down on his side of the bed and embracing the petite body in his arms, bringing him again his chest, his belly rubbing against his torso.  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Better than okay" he smiled.

  
A silence settled in the room, being broken by Chanyeol once again  
"Baek?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you think I had someone else?" he asked puzzled.  
"Uhm... Remember that time you were home and I came when you were in the shower and you made dinner after that?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I saw you touching yourself in the shower..."  
"But I don't get how you'd take that as a sign of cheating, you've seen me like that before"  
"Because before that happened you came home freshly showered and you were nervous and I thought you had been with someone else and then I saw you jerking off so I assumed that it was because you found me ugly and you even preferred your hand over me and then when I woke up with cravings you didn't even realized and you didn't notice when I cried so I assumed you didn't even care about me and because you always said "it's bad for the pups" instead of focusing on me and I know it's silly and doesn't prove anything but my mind is acting weird these days..." he blurted out barely taking breaths in between.  
"Oh"  
"That's everything you can say?"  
"I don't think a can apologize enough baby" he say looking into his eyes and softly rubbing his cheek "I thought everything was because your hormones and you were just tired, I didn't tend to your real needs just thinking about work, I'm so sorry I hurt you and I promise I'll do better even if there's little time to your pregnancy, I'll do my best to always take care of you"  
"Thank you baby... And I'm sorry for being so sensitive"  
"You don't have to be sorry about that love, your feelings are important and for me it's a pleasure to take care of you" he kissed his hair and rubbed his back sweetly "and about the time I came home showered..."  
"Yeah, I need to know that"  
"I actually showered at home..."  
"What?" he said surprised  
"I came home early, but a little earlier than you realized... I was silent because I thought you were sleeping but then I saw you riding that dildo and I ran to the guest room and jerked off in the shower and then tried to wash the smell away then realized that was a really stupid move but my mind was a mess"  
Now was Baekhyun's turn to say " _Oh_ " he buried his burning face in his mate's neck completely ashamed "you saw that!?"  
"Yeah, and it was hot"  
"Why didn't you join me"  
"Because I know I'd have mounted you in that moment, I couldn't risk to hurt you like that"  
"I'm so ashamed right now"  
"Don't be, that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I want to see you like that again" he teased  
Baekhyun hit him in the shoulder and laughed but with a shy voice replied "We'll see"  
Chanyeol just laughed out loud and hugged him tighter "I love you" he whispered  
"I love you too" he lifted his head to give a tiny peck ok his alpha's lips.

  
He felt Baekhyun falling asleep almost immediately after that, tiny whimpers leaving his mouth, Chanyeol thought it was too early to sleep but he didn't mind, they could both use a few extra hours of sleep and well, Baekhyun would probably wake him up again in a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at endings but please bear with me.
> 
> Again, this made absolutely zero sense but I needed to get insecure Baekhyun out of my system.  
> Oh and apparently I'm uncapable of writing porn without feelings or without pillow talk after it.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support you have showed me, I really can't thank you enough for being so sweet with me and liking my work, I hope I can keep writing for you for a long time.
> 
> Please be safe and healthy during this hard times, remember to always talk to someone if you're feeling down, being locked can deteriorate our mental health and it's important we keep in contact with each other.
> 
> I love you all guys, thanks again for being here. ♡
> 
> P.S. this goes to @softyeolloey, thank you for being so sweet and encouraging and for loving this so much, you are amazing!! Go check her work guys, she's the best!! ★♥


End file.
